Panggilan Darurat
by Altamyra11
Summary: For S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri 2015/'DARURAT. RUMAHKU. SEKARANG.' pesan singkat tiga kata dari Sasuke membuatku panik/"APA-APAAN INI!"/"Dia mah begitu orangnya"/Semi-Canon/OOC, new author/


**_A Naruto Fanfiction for S-Savers : Banjir TomatCeri 2015_**

 ** _Kategori : Best SasuSaku Canon for fiction_**

 **"Panggilan Darurat"**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Comedy**

 **Prompt : #26  
**

 **Timeline : Setelah The Last & Hiden Series - Sebelum Gaiden**

 **Disclaimer : I owned nothing but plot**

 **Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, rada gaje, humor garing  
**

 **Summary : 'DARURAT. RUMAHKU. SEKARANG.' pesan singkat tiga kata dari Sasuke membuatku panik/"APA-APAAN INI?!"/"Dia _mah_ begitu orangnya"/Semi-Canon/OOC.**

* * *

 _KONOHA DAILY_

 _Highlight : Sindikat 'Jubah Hitam', siapa mereka?_

 _Distribusi teknologi terbaru telepon genggam atau populer disebut ponsel terus memasuki negara-negara diseluruh dunia,terutama di lima Desa Sembunyian dari masing-masing negara. Para Shinobi diutus untuk mengawal kapal-kapal yang merapat di dermaga. Permintaan teknologi yang memudahkan proses komunikasi ini meningkat hingga 70% dari 5 bulan sejak pertama kali diperkenalkan. Lebih dari 10.000 unit telepon genggam dikirim melalui 500 kapal. Beberapa staff dari Persatuan Teknologi Desa-Desa Sembunyian juga masih terus diutus untuk mengatasi masalah masyarakat dalam penggunaan telepon genggam tersebut._

 _Namun usaha besar tak pernah ada kendala. Penyerangan dari sindikat 'Jubah Hitam' membuat keributan. Mereka menghancurkan 2 kapal yang hendak menuju_ _Amegakure._ _Namun aneh nya, kapal mengangkut 8.756 unit telepon genggam beserta 112 awak kapal tersebut ditemukan utuh dan kosong sama sekali tanpa adanya tanda bekas penyerangan. Satu-satuku bukti yang tersisa hakulah sebuah jubah hitam yang ditinggalkan tanpa dapat diidentifikasi.._

"Hufft..." Aku menghela nafas. Menatap malas sepiring nasi kari yang masih seperempat penuh. Aku sudah kenyang. Bukan, bukan kenyang perut, tapi 'kenyang pikiran'. Tadinya ia hendak melupakan segala hal yang menghantui pikiranku. Mulai dari pasien baru ku, si kembar tiga yang punya penyakit mental aneh dan belum pernah ditemukan. Bahkan orang sekaliber seperti Tsunade pun tak tahu jenis penyakitnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda chakra atau Jutsu yang memungkinkan berada dalam tubuh anak-anak itu, berarti itu murni penyakit.

Atau Ino yang akhir-akhir ini sering bawel dan sensitif bin melodrama. Ia sering menangis dan datang mengadu padaku saat jam kerja tentang Sai. Sai cerewet, Sai jahat, Sai cuek, Sai menyebalkan,...

 _"Sakura ! aku ingin CERAI !" teriak Ino. Begitu ia masuk, wussss... angin dari luar beserta daun-daun berterbangan masuk._

 _"Dasar bodoh ! kamu membuat anak-anak menangis, tahu !" umpatku karena anak-anak seisi klinik ketakutan begitu Ino masuk._

 _"Sai,... Sai,..." napas ku tersengal-sengal,"Sai bajingan ! aku ingin cerai saja !"_

 _"berisik tahu, ini bukan hutan !"_

 _"aku tak peduli, Sakura ! bunuh dia Sakura !" Ino menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku._

Aku menepuk dahiku. Kalau saja bukan karena hormon kehamilan yang menyebabkan sahabatku ini menjadi gembel gila berambut pirang berantakan dan baju acak-acakan, aku bakal ikut menghancurkan klinik itu.

 _"aku tak mau pulang ! aku pergi ke kantor Hokage"_

 _"ngapain?"_

 _"Sai harus masuk penjara ! kejahataku itu sudah keterlaluan !"_

 _"Ino, tunggu ! shanaroo...!"_

Huh,... kejadian itu terlintas membuatku memijit kening _jenong_ ku. Meskipun Ino berakhir di RS karena kelelahan.

Tapi kini semesta malah mengirim koran berisi berita sialan itu ke tanganku. Membuatku makin khawatir dengan segala hal, termasuk Konoha...

Ah, tidak. masih ada satu hal lagi yang aku khawatirkan,... Sasuke,...

Dia sudah pulang, 3 hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa yang membuat ia kembali. Tapi ia tak menyapaku sama sekali begitu aku menjemputnya di gerbang. Dingin seperti biasa. Sampai hari ini pun, dia belum mengucapkan apa-apa padaku...  
Aku menatap dari jauh foto lama tim 7 bersama Kakashi-san. Aku juga menyentuh dahiku lagi. F _orehead poke_ dari Sasuke masih terasa lekat ,... ini cara mutakhir agar rasa rindu tak semakin membuncah. Lagi pula,apa dia tahu aku merindukannya? mungkin dia tahu, tapi pertanyaan selanjutnya,... apa dia benar-benar peduli?

Sakitnya tuh langsung di hatiku.

Ah, sudahlah,... mungkin aku memang harus berangkat kerja untuk menenangkan pikiranku...

"SAKURA !" DUAARR ! baru saja kaki ini hendak berjalan keluar rumah sembari membawa peralatan medisku, pintu rumah meledak didepan hidungku.

"KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI, TTEBAYO !" diantara debu-debu yang berterbangan munculah sosok rambut pirang jabrik terlaknat yang suaranya saja bisa menyebabkan gendang telinga gatal. Darahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Bisa-bisanya Naruto mengahancurkan pintu rumah dan pagiku yang damai ini, _shanaroo!_

"YA _NGGAK_ HARUS MENGAMUK JUGA _KALI_ !" balasku. Yang dimarahi malah _nyengir_ dan menggaruk tengkuk seolah tak berdosa.

"Ini masih jam 7 pagi, Naruto. Ada apa, sih?" akhirku aku memilih bertanya agar tak berdebat. Naruto melambaikan tangaku ke arah ku,"ikut aku ke kantor Kakashi-san. Sai dan Lee juga ada disana".

"Lho? kenapa? dan Lee ada disana, katamu?"

"Ayo, cepat ! Kakashi mendapat surat ancaman !" ujar musang tak berekor itu sembari memulai perjalanan ke kantor Hokage. Aku mengikuti dengan alis saling bertaut,"hah, ninja bodoh. dia belum tahu siapa yang diancamnya".

"Bukan surat kaleng, tapi lewat benda kotak dengan banyak tombol aneh yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal itu" jelas Naruto.

"Maksudmu ponsel, _kali_?" dasar Naruto bodoh.

"Iya, itu. terserah mau menyebut apa. Pokoknya, pengirim mengaku salah satu anggota jubah hitam. Pesan itu dikirim ke ponsel Shikamaru".

"Lalu?"

"Shikamaru ada di RS sekarang. ia diserang secara mendadak. kasihan dia, ambruk di depan gerbang Konoha sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa".

APA?

"Jadi, pelakunya menyerangnya dan meninggalkan pesan di ponsel itu saat Shikamaru pingsan?" tebakku.

"Bisa jadi" ucap Naruto.

Kok? aku heran, deh. Orang jenius seperti Shikamaru tak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan. Dia pasti bisa merasakan kedatangan musuh, Sehingga ia tak perlu mati konyol seperti itu. Dan, satu lagi,... bukan soal Shikamaru saja, tapi,...

Kenapa aku ikut dipanggil?

"Naruto,.. mungkin aku bisa ke RS sekarang untuk mengobati Shikamaru,.."

"Nggak bisa, kamu harus ikut "

"Tapi aku kan-"

"Tidak, kamu ikut, dattebayo !"

Aku bisa melihat sinar ketegasan terpancar keluar dari mata si bodoh ini, seolah dia betul-betul serius, dan memaksa.

Benar saja, sesampainya di ruangan yang biasa dipakai para Hokage bersemayam (?) bersama tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen, Sai dan Lee beserta Kakashi-san menoleh ke arahku.

"ini dia yang ditunggu-"

"Ssst,... Lee !" aku menangkap gelagat Sai yang menyenggol lengan kiri Lee untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Naruto,.. kamu sudah menyampaikan pada Sakura mengapa ia dipanggil kesini, bukan?" Kata Kakashi-san.

"Ya".

Kakashi menyodorkan ponsel itu. Tak dapat diragukan lagi kalau Shikamaru benar-benar diserang,... karena benda itu pun terlihat agak retak.

Aku membaca isi pesan itu :

 _Jika Hokage keenam tak segera bertindak, korban-korban akan berjatuhan_

"Nah, Sakura" Kakashi mengarahkan ucapannya padaku,"Aku ingin kalian berempat mencari tahu siapa kelompok Jubah Hitam. Yah,.. namanya memang kurang keren, tapi, kamu sudah lihat kan apa yang mereka perbuat?"

"Ya, Kakashi-san".

"Baik. sekarang kalian pergi ke perbatasan Amegakure _._. Bawa ponsel Shikamaru bersama kalian, siapa tahu mereka mengirim pesan teror lagi" titah Kakashi

Aku masih tak mengerti kalau aku harus ikut,"Tunggu, Kakashi-san. Sebelum berangkat, kenapa aku harus-"

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

Suara ketukan jendela tepat dibelakang Kakashi membuat ku terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

"Elang pengantar surat?" aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hei, itu elang Sasuke !" seru Naruto.

"Kuno sekali..." komentar Sai.

Huh? Sasuke mengirim surat !

"Minggir !" aku mendorong Naruto dan segera mengambil surat yang berada di punggung elang itu. Aku membuka dan buru-buru membacanya, tak peduli tatapan ketiga orang yang dilayangkan padaku.

 _DARURAT. RUMAHKU. SEKARANG._

I,...ini apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Pesan macam apa itu? Emang sih, BBM naik,... tapi apa Sasuke selalu hemat kosa kata baik lisan maupun tulisan?" Kata Lee.

"itu tak penting sekarang !" ku jitak kepala si alis tebal itu,"kita kesana sekarang !"

"Kakashi-san...?" kenapa Naruto malah bertanya lagi? sudah jelas Sasuke minta pertolongan. Naruto,... kamu ini sama saja. Walau istrimu sudah berbadan dua, tapi otakmu masih kanak-kanak.

"Sasuke tak mungkin mengirim surat seperti ini" _shanaroo_ ,... kenapa Sai juga ikut-ikutan bertanya,"dia kuat, bukan? Mana ada yang berani melawannya?"

Kalau itu nenek-nenek pun juga tahu, Sai ! aku menarik-narik tangan Naruto panik,"apa yang kamu tunggu ?! ayo kita kesana !"

"Kecuali..."

Eh?

"Kecuali, musuh lah yang terlalu kuat sehingga Sasuke jadi tawanan" kata Sai yang sok memberi hipotesis. Ta,..tapi,... kalau itu benar terjadi...  
Gawat ! Sasuke dalam bahaya !

"Kalau begitu, kita batalkan misi !" teriak Lee,"Kakashi-san, kami harus menolong teman kami terlebih dahulu !".  
"Kamu benar, Sai. Bisa jadi ini bukan sekedar gertakan biasa. Oke, kalian pergi ke rumah kediaman klan Uchiha sekarang".

"Baik !"

"Kita selamatkan Sasuke sekarang juga !" Sorak Naruto sambil membawa TOA.

"YEAAHH ! semangat muda !" sambung Lee memakai _giant speaker_. Kok mereka norak, sih? -_-

"For Narniaaa !"

Eh, salah.

"For Sasuke !"

Kaki-kaki kami melesat ke kampung kediaman klan Uchiha. Sepi, sunyi, senyap. Tentu saja, hanya Sasuke satu-satu nya orang disini. Sendirian, sebatang kara, pergi mencari ibunya,...  
Bukan. Maksudku, dia memang orang terakhir dari klan Uchiha.

Memasuki gerbang kampung tersebut, mataku seperti melihat beberapa siluet. Si,... Siapa itu?  
"Naruto-kun !" oh, ternyata Hinata. Dan bersama nya, ada Kiba dan Tenten. aku menghela napas lega. Eh, dia lagi hamil, bukan? _Ngapain_ dan untuk apa dia disini?

"Naruto, aku dapat pesan dari Hokage lewat ponsel untuk menyelidiki pergerakan disini,"jelas Hinata,"dan, aku juga merasakan chakra seseorang disini".  
"Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja,kan? sekiranya kamu tidak kuat, bilang saja !" ujar Naruto padanya.

"Y-Ya,... tidak masalah" aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi, suara Hinata yang memang agak lembut seperti berbeda hari ini,"Byakugan !"

Urat-urat disekitar mata Hinata mulai bereaksi, dan kini aku tahu kalau dia betul-betul menggunakan Byakugan-nya. Wah,... maaf ya, harus sedikit merepotkan ibu yang tengah memasuki bulan ketiga kandungannya. Semua memandang Hinata harap-harap cemas , begitu pun aku. Sampai ia menurunkan jari-jarinya dan berkata,"Aku tak melihat siapapun".

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Juga tidak ada" jawab Hinata lagi.

"Aneh,..." gumamku pelan. Kalau begini, sangat gawat. Karena mustahil sesuatu, apalagi seseorang, luput dari deteksi Byakugan Hinata.

"SASUKE !" Aihh,... Naruto ! jangan berteriak seperti itu ! kamu mau nyawamu terancam, hah?  
"Keluar sekarang, Teme !" teriak nya lagi. "Naruto ! itu percuma, dan kamu bisa membuat musuh tahu posisi kita !"

Namun, aku disini seolah seperti orang yang tak waras. Tidak ada yang menanggapi dan mengikuti pendapatku, atau bahasa bekennya _dikacangin_. Bahkan Sai seperti menutupi wajahnya, dan aku khawatir dia diam-diam tertawa dibalik tangannya dan beranggapan bahwa jidat besarku ini karena otakku yang bodoh !

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Yosh,... Sai, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Tenten... ! ayo masuk bersamaku" tanpa tedeng aling-aling mereka menurutinya. Aku refleks juga ikut walau akal sehatku menolaknya. Aku ingin protes, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Seakan keenam orang didepanku ini mencoba membuatku untuk tidak 'ikut campur' dalam suatu hal.

Tapi apa?

"TEME !" DAARR ! Pintu rumah yang malang ini jadi korban kedua dari kaki dan tangan Naruto yang tak berperi-kepintuan (?). Dia dan yang lain langsung merambak masuk begitu saja. Aku semakin penasaran ada apa di dalam.

kriikk... krikk... kriikk...

E,... EH?

Pemandangan ini,... Sasuke,... duduk di meja,... dengan sebuah kotak,...

"APA-APAAN INI?" serentak semua berteriak, mulut mereka mengucapkan kata-kata laknat sumpah serapah kepada pemuda berambut aneh seperti ekor ayam tetangga. Apa nya yang darurat? APANYA YANG DISERANG?  
"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, dobe" suara berat datang dari bibirnya selalu mampu membuatku sedikit bergetar,"APA-APAAN KAMU MENGHANCURKAN PINTU RUMAHKU?"

"Dasar _nyebelin_! pesan yang kamu kirim dengan metode jaman batu itu sukses membuat kita panik, tahu !" omel Naruto  
"Cih, kayak kamu peduli saja ! _makasih,_ ya, tak perlu repot-repot sok menolongku segala" balas Sasuke sengit.  
"Kamu akan menghancurkan semuanya ! kenapa tidak mengikuti rencana Kakashin saja sih, Teme?!"

"Kamu _sudah_ menghancurkan rumahku, dobe !

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya !"

"Itu penting, dobe sialan !"

"Teme !"

"Dobe !"

"TEME !"

"DOBEEEE !"

"TEMEEEEE !"

Ini telingaku yang salah dengar atau mereka benar-benar merengek seperti pemeran drama Korea?

"Temee Temee Teee meee !"

"Dobee Dobee Doo bee !"

Sekarang mereka memakai baju dan kain satin India serta menari Aca-Aca.

"Dobe !" (SFX : _Dobe ! Dobe ! (Suara memantul))_

"Teme !" (SFX : _Teme ! Teme ! (suara memantul ))_

Oke, sekarang mereka benar-benar meniru iklan kacang G*r*da.

"STOOPP ! hentikan tingkah bodoh kalian" Sai menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan 'lancang', berdiri diantara mereka dengan tangan terentang untuk merelainya. Sai memejamkan mata, seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu...

"Jangan marah-marah,... nanti tambah susah ! jangan marah-marah,... mari ramah-ramaaaahhh !"

Aku _sweatdrop_. Lebih baik 1000 kali lipat aku melihat Sai menggambar selama 24 jam non stop dari pada mendengarkan suaranya yang sumbang, disertai ukulele dan topi lebar yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Baiklah, baiklah. mari, duduk dan bicarakan ini baik-baik" ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Ia mempersilahkan kami duduk di matras yang ada di depan meja. Aku beranjak ingin duduk, sebenarnya. Ingin menghampirinya lebih dekat. Namun tak ada satu pun orang yang beranjak, hingga Naruto mulai _ngomong_ lagi," _nggak_ mau. Jelaskan dulu apa maksud pesanmu itu".

"Hn. sebenarnya,... aku,..."

Deg,... deg,... Deg,... suara detak jantungku.

"Aku,..."

Deg,...deg,...deg,... kok suaranya keras _banget_ , sih?

"aku..."

Drummm,... *Drum bass*

"Sai ! hentikan alat musik itu !" Sai langsung melempar drum itu entah kemana. Mulut Sasuke mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Aku,... tidak bisa mengoperasikan ponsel ku".

Aku mematung.

Yang lain pingsan.

Naruto terjengkang.

R.I.P Shinobi Konoha.

"Teme _no baka_ " timpal Naruto sembari menunjuk ke arah baterai,"kamu bahkan belum sama sekali membuka kotak tersebut".  
"Hn. sengaja, aku khawatir di dalam benda ini ada semacam chakra atau apa. Karena ketika aku memasukkan 3 garis kuning ini ke tempatnya lalu mencolokkan kabel pengisi daya, tiba-tiba terpancar sedikit listrik disana".

"Me,...memang tembaga itu penghantar listrik, bukan?" aku _sweatdrop_. Lalu, aku menjelaskan fungsi benda itu sebenarnya,"itu sih, tak masalah. selama pengisi dayanya bisa mengisi baterai, tak ada hambatan apapun".  
"Lho, Sakura...?" ucap Sasuke seperti ia tak melihatku sama sekali dari tadi,"Naruto _no baka_. kok kamu ajak Sakura ke sini?"

"Siapa yang mengajak dia?! ini kan bagian dari rencana Kakashi ! makanya dengarkan baik-baik !" tukas Naruto.

"huh, dia _mah_ gitu ,... dia belum tahu apa-apa kan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum" bisik Naruto yang masih bisa kudengar.

"Hufft,... _Alhamdulillah_ ya" balas Sasuke.

Huh,... apa sih? aku jadi penasaran. Ya ! tentu aku sangat penasaran. Saatnya bagi Sakura Haruno untuk menguak 'misteri' dari tingkah aneh mereka seharian ini,"Kalian sembunyikan apa dariku, hah? jawab !"

"Eh,... anu,.. Sakura,... sebaiknya kamu pulang atau obati Shikamaru saja..." kata Naruto. Hei, kenapa dia mengalihkan pembicaraan?  
"Tidak mau ! kamu harus jawab SE-KA-RANG !" kataku maksa.

"Ya, Naruto-kun,... Sakura ingin tahu" kata Hinata.

"Percuma ditutup-tutupi lagi !" sambung Tenten.

" _Suer_ , dah ! tak ada apa-apa !" Aihh,... Naruto _ngeles_ melulu, nih.

"Jangan begitu Naruto, kamu bakal membahayakan nyawa- bukan, maksudku, Sakura bisa marah kalau kamu tak segera bilang padanya !" kata Sai.

"Iya ! ayo beritahu dia !"

"Bilang ! bilang ! bilang !" dalam sekejap mereka sudah seperti berdemo atas kenaikan harga sembako di penghujung bulan suci dengan memegang papan bertuliskan _'Tell her or you'll die'_.  
"Baik, baik, aku yang akan memberitahunya" ujar Sasuke,"ini adalah rencana ku, Naruto, dan Kakashi untuk memberi kejutan padamu".

"Kejutan?"

"Yah,... ide konyol ini aslinya dari Naruto..."

"Kamu juga ikut mengembangkan, teme !" protes Naruto.

"Ya,ya. kuakui aku juga terlibat" lanjutnya,"Aku menjebakmu dengan meneror lewat ponsel, lalu Kakashi memberimu misi palsu. Kemudian kejutan itu kan terjadi di depan gerbang Konoha. disana banyak orang yang akan menyambutmu. buat meriahkan suasana saja, sih..."

"Tapi gagal karena kamu bodoh sekali, teme" ejek Naruto.

"Terserah, lah. soal Shikamaru, hanya ponselnya saja diretakkan sedikit. Cerita penyerangan itu cuma bualan semata" sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu berita di koran tentang Amegakure?" tanyaku.  
"Itu sih, sudah basi. para shinobi lokal telah menangkap mereka" tukas Sai denngan senyumannya yang bikin orang mual,"nah, kalau ini rencanaku. aku memberikanmu koran seminggu yang lalu agar kamu yakin sama sekali".

"shanarooo !"

"tidakkah kamu curiga? Kakashi tidak akan sedungu itu menyuruh kita buat langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Jika ada ancaman, jangan menghampiri musuh, kamu ingat? mereka menjadikan ancaman sebagai umpan" jelas Sai lagi.

Semua tertawa. Ahh,... benar juga. mungkin karena aku kelelahan, jadi aku terjebak 'perangkap' mereka. Aku harus beristirahat setelah ini

Tiba-tiba, tangan ku seperti ditarik oleh tangan lain yang besar dan kekar. Ternyata Sasuke menarikku keluar rumahnya. Tanpa bicara apa pun, aku mengikuti langkah-langkah nya menuju tempat yang tadi ia bilang, gerbang besar desa Konoha. Aku melirik ke belakang sedikit, kudapati Naruto dan yang lainnya tersenyum penuh makna yang sulit diartikan.

Sesampai nya di gerbang, benar saja. Sangat ramai. orang-orang membawa rangkaian bunga. Bahkan ada yang membawa hiasan berupa pita-pita, ada yang memakai kostum-kostum aneh, sampai membawa alat-alat sulap beserta gajah sirkus dan atraksi lingkaran berapi, juga ada tim _drum band_ (ini tempat festival atau apa? -_-)  
"Lama sekali, sih? _ngapain_ saja dari tadi? bertapa?!" protes Shikamaru. Ternyata, dia ada disini.

"Berisik ! yang penting mereka sudah disini !" sahut Naruto.

Begitu menyadari kehadiranku dan Sasuke, sorak-sorai mulai menggema dengan hebohnya (dipelopori oleh Ino), mereka mulai melempar satu per satu tangkai bunga itu ke arahku. Tangan Sasuke masih menggenggamku erat, hingga ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"A,... aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini, tapi..." ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, sedikit _nervous,_ "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura".

Hah?

Sasuke membuka isi kotak itu. ya, cincin. Meskipun bukan dengan batu akik yang tengah jadi tren di negri seberang, namun cincin itu sungguh cantik. Dua huruf 'S' jadi satu membentuk lambang ' _infinite_ ' dengan kristal putih kecil ditengahnya. S,...Sasuke...

"Ya, Sasuke,... ya !"

Tanpa aba-aba, aku menghambur memeluknya. Sorak-sorai menggema lagi, kali ini Ino juga memanggil tim _cheerleader.  
_ "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan" bisik nya ditelingaku, lalu mengetuk keningku.

* * *

"Nah, begitu. Jadi, Sarada, pada hakikatnya fungsi ponsel itu untuk memudahkan komunikasi, membuat yang jauh jadi dekat" kataku mengakhiri kisahku pada putri semata wayang yang sekarang tengah cemberut.

"Hn. aku mengerti, mama. tapi bisakah mama belikan aku versi terbaru, ya? ya mama? aku mohon, soalnya biar aku bisa dekat dengan kedua temanku Boruto dan Himawari. kata mama, ponsel bisa membuat yang jauh jadi dekat" bujuk Sarada sambil memasang _puppy eyes_.

"iya, tapi bukan begitu maksudnya" kataku _sweatdrop,"_ Mama tahu kamu mau main _game,_ kan? jawabannya tidak boleh. nanti kamu jadi lalai"

"Mamaaaa aku mohooonn,... iya deh, aku _nggak_ akan lalai. tapi tolong belikan, supaya aku tidak diejek _kudet_ oleh Boruto !" huh,... imej nya berubah sama sekali kalau dia sedang _ngambek_.

"Tidak akan !"

"Kumohon, Mama !"

"Tidak !"

"Iya !"

"Tidak !"

"Iya !"

"Sarada !" arrgh,... anak ini,...

" _Tadaimaa !"_ terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ah, itu pasti Sasuke !

"Ayah" seperti biasa, Sarada menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya. Sasuke mengetuk dahinya pelan, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan,"Papa bawa hadiah buatmu, karena kamu lulus ujian Chunnin, benar kan?"

"Hn" Sarada mengangguk.

"Ini dia ! Ponsel terbaru versi 3.0 !" kotak itu terbuka dengan cahaya memancar dari dalam. Mata Sarada membulat dan ia pun bersorak senang,"terima kasih ! aku sayang ayah !"

Aku menepuk jidatku.

* * *

 **-FIN-**

 **Author's Bacot :**

 **HAHA GARING.**

 **maaf ya readers, kalau humornya garing dan kurang kena #pundung. Maklum, author baru dan _lack of idea_. Mungkin juga masih banyak kesalahan dan typo disana-sini. bagi yang mau review, kritik, saran, dan flame dipersilahkan :)**

 **cerita ini terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 2 pas Naruto bilang "pakai elang? agak kuno ya" :V dan disitu author baru nyadar kalo jaman segitu udah ada teknologi ponsel. jadi author mau bikin pas jamannya ponsel baru pertama kali diluncurkan. agak aneh sih kalo bayangin ninja pake hp :v  
**

 **Oh iya, bagi readers yang punya akun FFn , kasih rekomendasi dong cerita SasuSaku yang bagus dan seru, soalnya malas nyari haha ._.v cerita sendiri juga boleh.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca ! :)**


End file.
